


Un Retiro

by Ogawasan



Category: Hyde (Musician) RPF, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Translation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: Cuando Hyde lo necesita, Tetsuya siempre está ahí para hacerlo olvidar.
Relationships: Hyde/Tetsuya (L'Arc~en~Ciel)
Kudos: 1





	Un Retiro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542995) by Radhaj. 



> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Advertencias: Sexo explícito, bondage, y lenguaje fuerte.
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Encontré este fic entre mis curiosidades, siendo una de mis primeras traducciones (según la fecha del archivo, data del 2013) me fue difícil creer que ya hayan pasado poco más de 5 años XD en fin, después de revisarlo y hacer un par de correcciones, lo comparto con ustedes.

En este momento, él no se parece al Hyde que todo el mundo conoce.

Tampoco es el _front man_ de una popular banda, ni un músico solista que va en ascenso. Aquí, es solo un humano que está cansado de las expectativas de todos y la profundidad de su propia mente e ideas. Es una persona que ha escapado de la necesidad de tomar decisiones, buscando egoístamente lo que él necesita.

En este lugar, puede simplemente librarse de toda responsabilidad y permitiéndose olvidar todo a su alrededor.

Él elige esto a voluntad.

Le **pide** a Tetsuya que haga esto, el despojarlo de su libre voluntad, tal y como lo ha hecho muchas veces en el pasado, cuando todo se vuelve insoportable para él.

Y como siempre, Tetsuya no lo rechaza, entregándole ese deseado olvido.

Es así como yace sobre su pecho, con su trasero obscenamente levantado en el aire, justo como Tetsuya lo desea, como una dócil muñeca, moviéndose solo para darle al otro hombre un mejor acceso a su cuerpo mientras él se somete a ser dominado. Sedosas cuerdas atan sus muñecas detrás de su espalda, serpenteando alrededor de sus brazos hasta sus codos, siseando de dolor al sentirlos atados también. Abre su boca cuando Tetsuya se lo ordena, para amordazarlo, tampoco hace ningún sonido de protesta cuando una venda cubre sus ojos. Sus oídos son los únicos que quedan descubiertos, y aun así no pueden escuchar nada más que el sonido que hace Tetsuya moviéndose detrás de él y esas obscenas palabras saliendo de los labios del bajista.

— Separa las piernas para mí, esclavo.

Es solo un suave susurro, pero Hyde sabe que debe obedecer de inmediato.

— Eso es, solo un poco más, como la sucia ramera que eres.

El silencio que le sigue a estas palabras, es aún más sucio que las palabras que le siguen, porque Hyde puede sentir a los ojos de Tetsuya recorriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo, violándolo con la mirada.

— Tienes una hermosa vista, mi pequeña perra, con tu miembro colgando en medio de tus piernas, tan duro que debe doler. Y tu trasero me está rogando que entre en ti, luce tan deliciosamente estrecho. ¿Te sientes humillado estar expuesto de esta manera, y mientras me escuchas decirlo?

Claro que sí.

Pero eso solo incrementa el placer cuando Tetsuya toma su erección, jalando rudamente de él, haciéndolo gemir.

— Pero te gusta de esta manera ¿cierto, esclavo?

Le gusta.

Le gusta tanto como ese momento donde Tetsuya separa su trasero, exponiéndolo aún más para probar su punto, su erección da un respingo mientras continúa gimiendo.

— Claro que te gusta, sucia ramera. Lo que más quieres en estos momentos es que entre en ti y te lo haga con tanta fuerza hasta que ya no puedas más. **¿Estoy en lo cierto?**

— Si — Hyde hace su mejor esfuerzo para responder, sin embargo, la respuesta que sale de él parece más un gemido, amortiguado por la tela que cubre su boca.

— Eso fue demasiado suave, esclavo.

Hay insatisfacción.

Hyde deja salir un quejido de dolor al sentir uñas rasguñar bruscamente su trasero. Un poco más y estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho sangrar.

— Pero no temas. Hoy me siento lo suficientemente amable como para cogerte a pesar de tu débil respuesta.

Aquella fue la única advertencia que Hyde obtuvo, porque al siguiente segundo, pudo sentir como Tetsuya lo penetraba violentamente, sin piedad alguna, arrancándole un grito a todo pulmón, que ni siquiera la prenda en su boca pudo amortiguar. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, humedeciendo la prenda que cubre su vista, apenas puede respirar y cada nervio de su cuerpo está en completo dolor.

Pero el otro hombre no se detiene ni un segundo antes de salir y volver a entrar en él con agresividad. El cuerpo de Hyde se sacude por completo al sentir como Tetsuya, sin perder tiempo, comienza a golpear su próstata; aquello es una mezcla de placer y dolor insoportable.

Aquella acción se repite una y otra vez, haciendo que su cuerpo se deslice hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el piso. Para Hyde, es una agonía de lo más dulce, y lo único que puede hacer es tratar de mantener su posición sin ayuda de sus manos, sus lamentables quejidos y gemidos pronto se ven acompañados de los profundos gruñidos de placer de su violador.

— Ah, eres tan estrecho, esclavo. Tu, ugh, tu trasero es tan caliente y húmedo, y están tan hambrientos de mi…

Hyde gime aun más fuerte, mordiendo la prenda que tiene en su boca mientras Tetsuya entra y sale de él, sus manos sujetan sus caderas tan fuerte que Hyde puede sentir los moretones aparecer. El placer continúa golpeándolo con intensas explosiones de dolor; y a pesar de que Tetsuya no lo toca, Hyde esta increíblemente cerca del orgasmo, y es la falta de permiso por parte del bajista lo que lo detiene a venirse; sin embargo, sabe perfectamente que Tetsuya está cerca de su propio orgasmo, cuando siente que sus penetraciones aumentan de velocidad.

— Haces, ah, unos sonidos tan deliciosos cuando te cogen, mi pequeña perra. Ah, demonios. Voy...a... llenarte... ¡tanto-uugh!"

Y entonces todo termina.

Tetsuya eyacula, penetrándolo un par de veces más mientras da rienda suelta a su orgasmo. Hyde gime aun mas fuerte, al sentir su semilla golpear sus adentros, ensuciándolo todo. Se siente tan bien, incluso olvida por un segundo que él no logro venirse.

Cansado, Tetsuya finalmente se colapsa sobre él, haciéndole difícil sostenerse sin caer a causa del peso adicional. Afortunadamente, esto no dura mucho tiempo ya que después de recuperar el aliento, Tetsuya sale de su interior para sentarse, dejando a Hyde incómodamente vacío.

Temblando y respirando pesadamente, Hyde siente como el semen teñido de rojo resbala por sus lastimados muslos, bajo la mirada atenta del otro hombre. Y tal como esperaba, Hyde siente como unos de los dedos del bajista recoge un poco de los fluidos, para luego volver a meterlos en su interior.

— Que desastre. Y después de que te alimente tanto. Deberías apreciarlo más, ramera.

Tetsuya retira su dedo, empujando de pronto a Hyde hacia un costado, quien se queja por la sorpresa. Una mano acaricia cruelmente la erección que cuelga entre sus piernas, sin embargo, Tetsuya ni siquiera considera permitirle alcanzar su orgasmo. En cambio, siente como le es desatada la empapada mordaza de la boca para ser lanzada al suelo. Mientras un hilo de saliva resbala de sus labios, Hyde está demasiado aturdido como para pensar en cerrar su boca. Después, la venda que cubre sus ojos también le es desatada, y Hyde sabe muy bien que debe de mantener su mirada en el suelo, sumisamente, después de abrir los ojos.

Por unos momentos, todo se mantiene en silencio, y luego, unos dedos acarician sus mejillas de una manera inesperadamente tierna.

— Siempre eres tan bonito. Me hace querer corromperte más, golpearte y lastimarte tanto, que los moretones y las marcas no desaparecerían en semanas. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, eres demasiado precioso para eso.

Los dedos se apartan de su mejilla, y la mano del bajista comienza a bajar por su cuerpo, acariciándolo y jugando con él, haciendo sufrir a Hyde silenciosamente, quien intenta mantener la mirada en el piso. A pesar de ser tan sensible, incluso el más mínimo roce en su piel duele deliciosamente, y esta tan desesperado de por liberar su excitación, que tiembla por la tensión. Sin embargo, sabe que su orgasmo está aún lejos de su alcance.

De pronto, el bajista le obliga arrodillarse y a sentarse sobre sus talones, mientras su espalda protesta de dolor. No levanta la mirada aun cuando Tetsuya lo besa, ni siquiera cuando invade su boca con la lengua, haciéndolo gemir gustosamente.

— Ahora quiero tu boca, esclavo. Quiero que lo envuelvas con tus labios y me lo chupes con deseo, mientras yo lo meto lo suficientemente profundo en tu garganta para hacer que te ahogues. También quieres eso ¿verdad?

— Si — Hyde susurra sumisamente, su respirar se acelera al imaginar aquella escena, y se acelera aun mas al sentir como una de las manos de Tetsuya lo toma por el cuello para guiarlo hacia su regazo. Mientras se agacha adolorido, Hyde puede sentir como su erección baja por su estómago y piernas. Tetsuya había elegido esa posición a propósito, así que Hyde termina por aceptar esa decisión y comienza a lamer el miembro aun dormido del bajista.

Mientras lo hace, Hyde puede percibir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, haciéndolo sonrojar al recordar la razón, pero eso no lo detiene en su labor para despertar una dura erección en Tetsuya

Cuando termina con esta tarea, se detiene a esperar instrucciones, la cuales llegan de inmediato:

— Muy bien hecho, esclavo. Ahora, abre bien la boca.

Tan pronto como lo hace Hyde es forzado a tragar la orgullosa erección por completo, atragantándose, pero logrando recuperarse antes de que Tetsuya lo tomara por la cabeza para violar su boca y garganta. El movimiento hace que su miembro roce contra sus muslos y estómago, esforzándose para no venirse sin que se lo permitan. Se concentra tanto en retenerse asimismo y en el sexo oral que le ofrece al bajista, que el segundo orgasmo de la noche de éste lo toma por sorpresa, ahogándose con el semen que se derrama en su garganta. Cuando levanta la mirada, observa como el resto del semen salpica su rostro.

La voz de Tetsuya no se escucha muy contenta.

— Eres una perra, esclavo. ¿Acaso no sabes como hacer tu trabajo? Si quieres que me venga sobre tu cara, solo tienes que rogarme amablemente y lo haré la próxima vez. Ahora, limpia el desastre que has hecho.

Sintiéndose completamente humillado, y peor aun, excitado, Hyde se agacha nuevamente para lamer la entrepierna de Tetsuya, al terminar se queda quieto, dándose cuenta de que no tiene manera de limpiar su propia cara

— Déjalo así. Se te ve bien y además te hace conocer tu lugar.

Aquellas palabras solo lo hacen sentir aun peor, pero obedece la orden que se le dio y permanece quieto, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos mientras el momento se apacigua. Su desesperada necesidad de terminar lo golpea fuertemente una vez más. Afortunadamente, después de recuperarse, Tetsuya se acerca a Hyde y desata sus brazos.

Una vez libre, Hyde inmediatamente se acaricia los brazos, ignorando el extraño sonido que juro haber escuchado mientras los extendía hacía en frente. Una vez que su circulación regresa a la normalidad, se queda quieto de nueva cuenta, atento a la mirada del otro hombre, esperando recibir el permiso que tanto anhelaba.

Y en efecto, Tetsuya es lo suficientemente compasivo para poner fin a su tormento.

— Tócate, esclavo. Alcanza tu deseado orgasmo. Quiero verte explotar de placer, hasta que ya no puedas más.

Hyde suspira con alivio, resistiendo a tocarse de inmediato y terminar en un par de segundos. Sabiendo que tiene una última oportunidad para ofrecerle un espectáculo a Tetsuya, separa sus rodillas, antes de llevar una mano a su adolorida y húmeda erección. Con los ojos cerrados e intentando aguantar por un par de momentos más, comienza a masturbarse lentamente.

Con tan solo cuatro caricias, Hyde alcanza su tan añorado orgasmo en medio de intensos gemidos, disfrutando la intensidad de esa increíble sensación. Su mano no se detiene hasta que expulsa hasta la última gota fuera de su ser. Descargas de placer recorren todo su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar todo lo que vivió esa noche. Y cuando abre los ojos, se da cuenta que la mirada de Tetsuya esta fija en él, observándolo mientras se retuerce de placer.

Finalmente y completamente agotado, Hyde cae de costado sobre el piso, siendo su pecho la única parte de su cuerpo que se mueve de arriba abajo, respirando violentamente como un animal cansado.

Apenas y puede mantenerse consiente, siendo incapaz de abrir sus ojos de nueva cuenta. Sin fuerza alguna, puede sentir como unos fuertes brazos lo levantan suavemente y lo recuestan sobre la cama. También logra sentir la cama hundirse a su lado cuando Tetsuya se mete bajo las cobijas junto a él, para después plantarle el más tierno de los besos en su frente.

Antes de caer presa del sueño, Hyde reúne la última de sus fuerzas para susurrar un leve pero profundo _"gracias”._

— De nada...

**Author's Note:**

> Confieso que esto ha sido lo más explícito que he escrito y eso que solo es una traducción XD


End file.
